Generally, a preservation container such as a food container uses a hermetic sealing cover or lid which seals the container so as to maintain the quality and freshness of food held in the container.
Such a preservation container is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2008-0112335. The preservation container is constructed to be opened or closed by alternately pushing a button, and is problematic in that it is complicated in construction and it is difficult to completely disassemble the container.
Another preservation container is disclosed in US Patent Publication No. 2005/0279746 A1. The preservation container is constructed to be sealed or released by turning a knob, and is problematic in that the opening or closing operation is not reliable.